lawl_stadiumfandomcom-20200214-history
New Spongebob
Special Attacks Neutral B - Patty Throw Spongebob sends out his spatula, he throws a Krabby Patty at the opponent. Holding the B button long enough, and letting go will make New Spongebob throw 3 patties in a row. If someone hurts him, he'll drop his spatula, and oppenents and throw the spatula at someone, then it disappears. Moveset Info Spongebob works at the Krusty Krab in most episodes, where he's cooking Krabby Patties on the grill. Side B - Wringer Summon When the Opponent Puts Glue on Spongebob (only When New Spongebob was trapped in the Wringer) it can trap Spongebob (it can Gain Spongebob's Health, and if someone attacks him, he will start crying) the only way to make Spongebob Free is Crying or Water Objects Moveset Info It comes from the episode, Stuck in the Wringer, where Patrick puts glue on him, and is trapped in the wringer. When he cries, the glue melts away, and he says that crying can solve everyone's problems Up B - Ladder Climb SpongeBob will summon a ladder, and will climb to the top, and will fall back down. Moveset Info Down B - Super-Sponge New Spongebob will turn into the superhero from the 2nd film, and can give him a new moveset. All the moves come from the 2nd film, which is coming soon. Neutral B - Beautiful Bubble Spongebob will summon a a bubble with a cannonball in it, as seen in the trailer. The bubble will pop at random, and the cannonball will fall on an opponent's head. Side B - Mr. Superawesomeness SpongeBob will summon Patrick in his 2nd film superhero form, and will summon Ice Cream that will be thrown towards the Spongebob and Patrick (which can damage opponents) When the Ice cream touches them, they will be given 10% health. Up B - Flight Spongebob will fly back to the stage. while flying, he can damage fighters in the way. Down B - Saved the Day Reverts him back to his original moveset. Moveset Info In The SpongeBob Movie 2: Sponge Out of Water(Coming Soon), SpongeBob turns into a super-hero called the Invincibubble at the end of the film to fight the main villain. Final Smash - Seasons of Horror Moveset Info KOSFX KOSFX1: *Crying* KOSFX2: AHHH!!! Star KOSFX: *Crying in The Air* Screen KOSFX: Ow Taunts Up: *Trademark Laugh* Sd: Spongebob say: "We can playing board games, and playing tic-tac-toe, and drinkin' hot cocoa, and playing tic-tac-toe, and doing jigsaw puzzles, and watchin' TV, and drinkin' hot cocoa, and doing jigsaw puzzles, and playin' board games", (The List is Go on) Like Best Hercules it can take 25 Secs it can be Stopped when Someone hit New Spongebob) Dn: *Spongebob use a Creepy Rape Face* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Spongebob Laughs For A Long Time* Victory 2: *Spongebob Laughs At The Loser* Victory 3: WooHoo! Victory 4 (When New Version Beat the Old Version): *New Spongebob Laughing at the Old Spongebob* Lose/Clap: *Crying* Character Description TBA Entrance (Spongebob Opens His Door And Close it) Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Victory Music THE BEST DAY EVER (Shorter) Kirby Hat TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Stage TBA Related Music Music 1: Music 2: Credits Music Classic Mode Intro TBA Rival 1: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Rival 2: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Ending TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes RED and BLUE plus EVIL SPONGEBOB Gallery To See this Click This > New Spongebob/Gallery Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Joke Category:Anti-Hero Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sponges Category:Male Category:LOL